Bathroom partition doors include a closing mechanism such as a cammed hinge, or an internal spring hinge, or a piano hinge with springs, or a hydraulic cylinder, coupling the partitions to corresponding stiles, or fascia panels (individually or collectively referred to herein as “stiles”). The closing mechanism helps close the partition after it is opened. Typically, the force provided by the closing mechanism on such doors, as for example the spring force is set high because, under the Americans with Disabilities Act, the torque on the hinge has to be strong enough to keep the door closed at all times. When the door is opened at an angle of 90 degrees or more, the torque provided by the closing mechanism to close the door is at its highest. As the door moves towards the closed position, the closing mechanism torque continues to decrease, yet remains strong enough, causing the door to slam against another stile, causing an unacceptable noise and vibration to the toilet partition system. As the door slams to the closed position, the force from slamming causes the door to re-open and slam again towards the closed position. This process repeats itself, with each cycle the door opening less and less, until the door remains closed, causing undue vibration. Thus, a toilet partition system that allows for the closing of the toilet partition without such slamming against the closing fascia is desired.